Alguien está protegiéndome
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: este fic etá inspirado en la canción “Someone’s Watching Over Me” de Hialry duff si quieren saber mas... LÉANLO!XD


_**Alguien está protegiendo**_

_**en este fic Serio porteje a toda costa a Azul (quede claro, adiferencia de los demás este no es la continuación de los otros que he escrito por lo que Serio y Azul aun no son novios) Serio irá a una dimensión en la que Azul queda atrapada y la ayudará a salir aunque no lo pueda ver, pero sentirá como la proteje.**_

*era un buen día en la ciudad de Nova Nizza todo estaba perfecto, los C.N estaban en practica de capoeira*

Azul tu tienes la corda de color morado (_roxo_) lo que significa que estas en la primera fase en busca de la energía positiva de ser Maestro, estarás en la roda con… Paco que es corda marrón que quiere decir que es donde empieza y adquiere la maduración de ser Maestro. Queda concreto como madera de ley, por eso los elegí, empiecen*todo iba bien aunque por supuesto Paco al ser corda marrón estaba más preparado*

Vamos eso es todo*le dijo Paco mientras realizaba una armada dupla con aú*

Claro que no!!*intentó el martelo rotado pero al intentar saltar Paco le golpeó el pie y Azul perdió el equilibrio al saltar y casi cae sobre su brazo pero Serio la atrapó ^^*

Eso estuvo cerca estás bien*le dijo Serio muy cerca de ella y claro estaba muy nervioso*

Si gracias*Azul sintió una sensación muy extraña, algo que nuca había sentido antes*

Azul deberías recordar que un capoeirista al momento de realizar un movimiento debe tener una defensa ante cualquier posible reacción del adversario*le dijo el maestre Grinto*

Lo siento Azul, perdón*se disculpó Paco*

No te disculpes, fue mi culpa debí prepararme para tu ataque, se me olvidó que al hacer movimientos acrobáticos el capoeirista se vuelve mas vulnerable*dijo Azul*

Debes tener cuidado no te vaya a suceder un accidente*le dijo Serio*

Como hoy en la mañana*dijo Pilar*

**Flash Back **

Vamos Pilar ya es tarde*estaba apresurada Azul*

No creo que la señorita Soledad no nos deje entrar*le dijo Pilar apurándose*

Tal vez pero debemos llegar*dijo Azul y de repente un auto estaba apunto de atropellarla*

Azul*gritó Pilar pero luego vio que estaba al otro lado de la calle con Serio*

Estás bien no te pasó nada*le preguntó Serio, mientras estaba muy asustada Azul*

Muchas gracias Serio me salvaste la vida, si no fuera por ti… soy tan distraída y torpe*dijo Azul después*

No tu no eres torpe, tal vez si andabas distraída, pero nunca torpe, no quisiera que te sucediera algo*le dijo Serio, sin querer se le escapó eso ultimo, Azul sintió como subía la temperatura (saben de que hablo):-)*

Azul!!! Estas bien*dijo Pilar yendo con ellos*

Si estoy bien no me pasó nada, gracias a Serio

**Fin Flash Back**

*empieza a vibrar el berimbau y van a ver*

Jaja!!! Destruiré toda la ciudad*dijo el divino Sombra nivel 1 con poder de la oscuridad, tótem del águila*dijo Azul*

Bueno entonces toca tu tótem*le dijo acercándose al divino*

Oye tu lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas*y el divino pateó a Paco*

Creo que será por las malas*dijo Serio*

Azul, si es tu tótem que esperas*le dijo Pilar Azul saltó y toco su tótem*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!

Esto será fácil*dijo Paco envistiendo al divino*

Toma esto!!*dijo Azul con su agudo sonido de águila*

COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!*dijo Pilar y todos la siguieron encerraban al divino pero sucedió algo*

Si me voy uno de ustedes también!!!*y jaló de un pie a Azul, pero en medio del camino al mundo divino la soltó*

Azul!!!!

Azul!!! No!!! No pude hacer nada*dijo Serio molesto consigo mismo*

No es tu culpa no sabíamos que esto iba a suceder*le dijo Paco y volvieron a ser humanos*

El maestre tiene su agôgô dorado, le diremos que nos deje ir al mundo divino*dijo Pilar y fueron aprisa con Grinto*

Maestre necesitamos ir al mundo divino*dijo Paco*

Porque niños que sucede*les preguntó*

Azul fue llevada al mundo divino*dijo Pilar*

Tienen razón, iré por mi agôgô dorado*les dijo y lo encontró*

Recuerden regresar al abrir de nuevo el portal por segunda vez*les dijo Grinto y entraron al mundo divino*

Vamos hay que encontrarla*dijo Serio y la empezaron a buscar y se toparon con el divino sombra*

Divino donde esta Azul*dijo Serio pateando al divino*

Dilo divino donde está*le dijo Pilar*

No lo sé, la solté antes de entrar al mundo divino se quedó atrapada en medio su mundo y el mio*dijo el divino mientras peleaban y se abrió el portal*

Vamos Serio tenemos que irnos*dijo Paco al ver el portal y entraron*

Donde está Azul*les pregunto Grinto al no verla*

El divino dijo que esta entre este mundo y el mundo divino*dijo Pilar*

Entonces es la dimensión de la desesperanza,*le dijo Bernie al oir todo*

Y sabe como ir ahí*preguntó Paco*

Claro que si niño*le dijo subiéndose a su cabeza*

Entonces yo voy*dijo Serio*

No, puede ser muy peligroso*lo detuvo Grinto*

Pero maestre

Lo siento debemos hayar otra forma, vayan a casa*se iban pero Cabeza siguió a Serio*

Oye niño te arriesgarías a ir*le preguntó a Serio*

Claro maestre, si lo haría y lo haré

Esta bien te ayudaré sin que Grinto se entere

Pero antes de que vayas… verdad que ella te agrada mucho*le pregunto y Serio se puso rojo y nervioso*

Es que yo… bueno… eh..

No es necesario que me respondas, con el sonido del atabaque haré que te quedes en un sueño espiritual, verás un portal entrarás y la ayudarás a salir entendido*el pregunto*

Si entendido

Empecemos*empezó a tocar el atabaque de manera extraña y Serio cayó y salió de su cuerpo vio el portal y entró*

No por nada le llama la dimensión de la desesperanza*dijo al ver el lugar*

Azul!!!*y le habló pero no lo pudo oír al ser como un espíritu*

Es cierto soy un espíritu no me puede ver ni oír pero la ayudaré*de repente Azul iba a ser golpeada por una roca pero Serio hizo que voltee y la esquivo, y así pasó por muchos peligros agregaré una música de fondo llamada _**"Someone's Watching Over Me" **_Hilary Duff*

_**canción : "Someone's Watching Over Me"**_

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around

Esto no me gusta*estaba caminado e iba a caer en un precipicio pero Serio la jaló*

And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Estuve apunto de morir pero algo lo impidió*dijo Azul al sentir que "alguien" la protegía*

Que será esa luz?? Pero hay montón de insectos muy, muy grandes ag!!!*dijo al ver el portal de regreso al mundo real*

No podré cruzar*dijo decepcionada*

Vamos Azul tienes que hacerlo*dijo Serio aunque no lo pudiera oír*

Si Serio estuviera aquí me ayudaría y le diría la verdad…

¿verdad? ¿Cuál verdad?

La verdad de que me enamoré de el*Serio se quedó con la boca abierta al oír eso*

Ya basta!! Si quiero verlo tengo que regresar al mundo real, ire ahí*dijo y cruzó*

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams

Toma esto*dijo Serio golpeando a los insectos que se acercaban a Azul y lograron pasar el portal*

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

*para los que no le entendieron aquí está la traducción XD*

**Alguien está protegiéndome**

me encontré hoy  
oh, me encontré y corrí lejos  
algo me jalo hacia atrás  
era la conciencia que olvide que tenia  
todo lo que se es que no estas aquí para quedarte  
pero todo lo que me decías  
esta escrito esta noche en el cielo

(coro:)  
así que no me rendiré  
no, no me quebrantaré  
más pronto de lo que parece la vida da un giro alrededor  
y seré fuerte  
aun cuando todo sale mal  
cuando yo estoy en la oscuridad  
todavía creeré  
alguien esta protegiéndome

he visto esa luz roja  
y está brillando en mi destino  
brillando todo el tiempo  
y no tendré miedo  
para seguirla a cualquier lado que me lleve  
todo lo que sé se fue ayer  
y ahora yo pertenezco  
a este momento de mis sueños

coro:)  
así que no me rendiré  
no, no me quebrantaré  
más pronto de lo que parece la vida da un giro alrededor  
y seré fuerte  
aun cuando todo sale mal  
cuando yo estoy en la oscuridad  
todavía creeré  
alguien esta protegiéndome

no importe lo que dice la gente  
no importa cuanto tiempo tome  
cree en ti  
y sabrás como  
solo importa que tan honesto eres  
di la verdad sobre ti  
y sigue tu corazón

así que yo no me rendiré  
no, yo no me quebrantare  
mas pronto de lo que parece la vida da un giro alrededor  
y seré fuerte  
aun cuando todo sale mal  
cuando estoy en la oscuridad  
todavía creeré

así que no me rendiré  
no, no me quebrantare  
mas pronto de lo que parece la vida da un giro alrededor  
y seré fuerte  
incluso cuando todo sale mal  
cuando estoy la oscuridad  
todavía creeré  
que alguien está protegiéndome  
alguien está protegiéndome

alguien está protegiéndome

regresé!!!*dijo Azul feliz*

lo logré*dio Serio regresando a su cuerpo y despertando*

que bueno que etas de vuelta*le dijo Serio ocultando la verdad*

Sí fue extraño, como si alguien me protegiera*dijo Azul*

Bueno yo me tengo que ir…*se fue Serio pero en el camino oyó una voz*

Serio!!!*era Azul detrás de el*

Azul???

Quiero darte las gracias

Gracias de que?*se hizo el que no sabe nada*

Gracias por protegerme en la dimensión de la desesperanza

Y como sabes que yo…

El maestre cabeza me dijo*y terminando de decir esto le dio un beso a Serio*

Estoy segura que esto al igual que yo lo deseabas, porque oíste lo que dije en ese lugar y cabeza me dijo lo que ocultas

Creo que debí decírtelo

No importa, fue mejor que me enamorara con el tiempo de ti

_**FIN**_

_**Ya sé, no es un buen final pero no se me ocurrió uno, solo la historia, menos el final grrr… pero bueno, dejen sus comentarios XD**_


End file.
